GETTING THEM BACK!
by oxtaylorheartlyxo
Summary: Esme lost her memory. Carlisle and his family will help her get her memory back, but Jacob and Edward are worried that Esme might hurt Renesmee. Edward and Jacob are planning to kick her out of the family. Will the Cullens get Esme memory back in time before Jacob and Edward kick her out? Read the story and find out! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

'Getting them back!'

Esme: Carlisle has been spending more time with the boys than me.

Rosalie: Tell me about it, Emmet told me to go away!

Alice: When Jasper came back from hunting, he didn't even say 'HI or HI BABE' to me. He just went straight to the boys.

Bella walked through the door with Renesmee in her arms crying!

Esme: Renesmee, What happened?

Renesmee: Jacob ignored me this morning and started playing with Grandpa, Uncle Emmet, Uncle Jasper ,and dad.

Bella: How selfish are they ignoring us, treating like were meaning nothing to them!

Rosalie: I got an idea! LET'S MAKE THEM JEALOUS!

Alice: That's a great IDEA!

Bella: I don't know about that. Won't it hurt them.

Renesmee: Oh! Come On Mom! Please!

Bella: Fine!

Esme: LET'S GIVE THEM A PIECE OF OUR MINDS!

Alice: Let's go to the

bar and meet so bad boys!

THE CULLENS GIRLS RACED UP STAIRS AND DRESSED SEXY!

When Carlisle, Jasper, Emmet, Edward,and Jacob came into laughing and talking.

The cullens girls came down stairs dressed as sexy as ever and headed to the front door, grabbing the keys of the red car. The cullen boys looked at each other with confused faces.

Carlisle: ( clearing his throat) Girls, where do you think your going?

Esme: Out! Got a problem?!

Carlisle: Yea! I actually do! I want to make sure my family is safe! So answer my question, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!

Rosalie: RUN!

Carlisle: HEY! COME BACK HERE! THIS MOMENT!

The girls ran as fast as they can, Alice grabbed the keys, they dashed through the living room and into the car, drove away as fast as they can. The boys weren't fast enough to catch them. When the girls arrived at the find may men staring at them. The girls took there seat and mens were shoving and racing other man to sit by them. The girls were having so much fun until Carlisle called! Esme answered the phone bravely as she never been scared by Carlisle.

Carlisle: Where are you?! I've been worried sick about you?! You've could have got hurt or raped?! You girls come home the very moment or we can drag you girls away?!

Esme: Hell no! Were not coming home were having so much fun!

Carlisle:Fine Have your way! We're comin to get you were are you!Where are you girls?!

Esme: I'm not telling you!

Carlisle: Why? The hell are at a bar?!

Esme: How you find out?! What let me guess Edward!

Carlisle: Yep! Don't you girls dare leave or- ( Being cut off by Esme)

Esme: OR what!

Carlisle: Your gonna be in such trouble young lady!

Esme: I'm so scared!


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle: That's it! You're getting a punishment young lady!

Esme: Can you not treat me like I'm a baby! ( Hang up on Carlisle)

Carlisle: Don't you dare to hang up on me! Hello!? Hello? Damn it!  
Esme: Quick girls let's get out of here they're coming here to drag us away!

Rosalie: Yikes!

Bella: Hurry up! Come on Renesmee we leaving before our husbands find us.

The girls hurry up and left. When the boys got here, they started asking questions.

Edward: Damn it! Carlisle! Jasper! Emmet! Jacob!

Carlisle: Edward what's wrong? Did you find them?

Emmet, Jasper,and Jacob hurried to Carlisle's side!

Edward: No! They already left!

Carlisle: They are in such touble! Edward can you read their mind and find out where are they?

Edward: Nope! They're too far!

Carlisle: Ok! We'll wait till they get home.

Meanwhile…

Renesmee: Hey! Can we stay at a hotel?

Alice: No we can't, if they find out, they'll will thought we were raped or kidnapped!

Rosalie: Actually we can! Let's let them calm down then we will go back to the house!

Esme: Sounds like a plan.

Bella: It settle!

Alice: Fine!

The girls drove to a hotel.

Esme: Nice hotel!

Renesmee: I like it!

Bella came back with our room keys. They got separate rooms. But the same floor! Esme was in room: 112. Bella was room:114. Alice was 113. Renesmee was 115. Rosalie was:111. When Esme got up in the morning, she found 14 missing calls from Carlisle!

The girls drove home safe and sound! Alice was driving. When they got home, Alice parked in the drive way. When they got out of the car, they heard their names.

Carlisle: Esme!

Jasper: Alice!

Edward: Bella!

Jacob: Renesmee!

Emmet: Rosalie!

Alice: I told you so! Run!

Carlisle: Don't you girls dare to run away from us!

The girls didn't care what their husbands say. They just took off fast in the wood while their husband was chasing them. Then they saw the river by their house.

Bella: Jump!

The girl did what Bella say.

Then when they almost land to the other side, The wolves tackled them to the ground. The girls landed with a loud thud. The husband came just in time to help them.

Carlisle helped his wife up and pulled her behind him. Then he stood in a hunting position, ready lunged at the wolves. "Carlisle" Esme whimpered. Carlisle hissed at her and she took a few steps back.


	3. Chapter 3

Esme's Pov

When he hissed at me, I realized how much it hurt him.

I try my best to hold my sob in my chest. I thought to myself " If he gets hurt I will never forgive myself

The wolf lunged at Carlisle, instead of Carlisle lunged at the wolf, I stood in front of him and lunged at the wolf. Esme! NOOO! Carlisle screamed out loud. I wasn't strong enough to take the wolf down. When we crashed into each other trying to pin each other down. I punched the wolf in the the wolf got more angry and tackled me down and bit my leg. I screamed in pain. Just then a brown wolf tackled the one who bit my leg off of me. I look at Jacob in his with form trying to protect my granddaughter. But if he was there then who was the trying to protect me. Carlisle raced to me ,but a wolf tackled him down. "Carlisle!" I yelled. The other tried to our family. I struggle to get up to help my husband. I got up and limped to my husband. I didn't care if I was injured badly, I on'y care about my family. When it come to family, Carlisle is always first. I used all my strength and pushed the wolf off of my husband. The wolf and I landed with a loud thud and then I went black out.

Carlisle's Pov

I stand up and looked for my wife. I found her laying on the ground motionless. I ran to her,some of the wolves try to stop me but I dodged their every moves. When got to her, the battle was already over. I scooped her into my arms and began stroking her hair. The wolves were leaving with pain in their bodys. One wolf didn't leave. "Thank you for saving my wife" I said to the wolf that help my wolf nodded and transform into human form.

Carlisle: Who are you?

The unknown wolf: You'll will find out soon. ( Looking at Esme)

I carried my wife back to my house in the bridal style and put her into our bed. The unknown wolf was followed me to the bedroom. He sat on the chair in the bedroom. I sat next to Esme, holding her hand wishing she was ok. Then, I remembered that she went out. I left her in the bedroom with the unknown wolf. Knowing the unknown wolf won't hurt her. I step outside and sat on the porch thinking about Esme. I was still mad at her for going to the bar. But I still loved her. Maybe I should runaway? Should I or should I not? But why would she go to the bar with the girls. Does Esme love me anymore? Maybe not anymore. I was sad that Esme didn't love me anymore. So I ran into the forest as fast as can. I felt nobody loves me anymore.

At night…

I climb a tree and sat on the big heavy tree bark, trying getting some rest. But I couldn't get some rest. I was thinking of Esme. I loved her. How could she cheat on me.

The unknown wolf's Pov

I went to the window and Carlisle on the porch with a sad face. I could tell he was about to runaway. If he runaway, Esme would be mine forever. So I prayed that he would runaway. Then he did! YES! I said cheerfully but quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Esme's Pov

I fluttered my eyes open. My vision was still blurred. Looking around to find Carlisle. But I al I can see is a men with brown hair. "Carlisle" I said softly. The men walked over to me slowly. I started getting nervous, wonder who this guy is. By the time he got to the bed. He leaned down and kissed me on the foreheard. He said " Carlisle left me and he isn't comin back. He doesn't love me anymore!" he whisper. I felt tears in my eyes. My angel doesn't love me anymore. He left me. I closed my eyes. And went black out again.

The unknown wolf's Pov

Esme bought it. Now Esme was all mine. Then she went black out again. So I scooped her up like Carlisle did and began to run into the forest to my cabin in the forest. I put in my bed. I kissed her forehead once again. And then left to find some food for her when she wakes up. Then I spotted a deer. I caught it and brought it back to the cabin.

Carlisle's pov

In the morning…

I climb down from the tree and started hunting. Then I found a deer. I remembered how much Esme likes to feed on deers. I look a the deer and then looked down for a second and then looked back up the deer was gone. What the.. I whispered. Then I found another one. I knock it down and sink my teeth in it. I ran into the house to check on Esme, but she wasn't there and the unknown wolf wasn't there. I yelled out to my daughter and sons to come into our bedroom and ask them if Esme's with the children, but then they said no. I started getting worried.

Esme's pov

I fluttered my eyes open. I saw my old friend watching me wake up. I saw a smile on his face. I stood up and limped to him to hug him. I almost fell, but I caught me easily. He smelled like a dog. "Alex, I missed you so much. But how you're alive? It's been centurys" I asked him. "I'm a werewolf "Alex said. That will explain that he smelled like dog. I thank him for saving me. I'm not really happy that Carlisle left me and doesn't love me anymore. Alex helped me get to the bed and brought a deer on the bed. Alex said you need to feed. I ask him "Are you sure?" He nodded. I sink my teeth in the deer's neck. When I was done with the deer, I sat there and cry for Carlisle. We have been together for a thousand years. I buried my head in the pillow and started to cry for Carlisle.

Alex's Pov

I felt heartbroken to see her like this. I hugged her tightly and buried my head in her hair. " Its going to be okay" I told her. I hate Carlisle for doing this to her. If he was here right now, I'll teach him a lesson.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward's pov

"Carlisle!" I yelled. Carlisle ran in the living room.

Edward: Carlisle! The unknown wolf was Alex. Alex was Esme's best friend in the past. Now he's wolf and he wants Esme. He told Esme that you didn't love her anymore. She crying right now.

Carlisle's Pov

No I got to get her back. I lost her once, I'm not gonna lose her again.

"Edward, do you know where they are?" I asked Edward.

Edward: Nope!

I yelled "ALICE!"

Alice came rushing in the living room.

Alice: What's wrong?

Carlisle: Can you see Esme future?

Alice: Not yet. Why?

Carlisle: You know that unknown wolf that saved Esme?

Alice: Yeah.

Carlisle: He seem to be Esme's best friend from the past seems to have a crush on her a long time ago.

Then Alice got in shock, seeing a vision. Jasper raced to Alice.

Jasper: Alice, What do you see?

Alice: Carlisle You better hurry to find her. Alex gonna make Esme move to another country and they are never coming bac- ( Being interrupted by Carlisle running otside finding Esme with vampire speed).

I kept running tracking Esme's scent and still I can't find her. I don't want to lose her. I loved her so much!

Alex's pov

I hate seeing her like this, so I figured out a plan to get Carlisle out of her head. We're gonna move. Maybe Ohio, her old home. We're moving the first thing in the morning.

I packed up my stuff and took Esme hunting. I looked around if there's any danger to harm Esme. I saw Esme chasing a deer in the forest behind the trees, and then I heard Esme scream. When I got there, I saw a blond guy wrapping his arms around her, Esme trying to escape from him. I transform into a wolf and tackled in the man off of Esme. I transform into human and hugged esme tightly so nobody can take her away from me. It turns out that man was Carlisle. Esme doesn't remember Carlisle.

Carlisle: What the hell did you do to my Esme?!

Alex: You're Esme! Not anymore, She's mine now. My friend erased her mind so she doesn't remember you. So back off.

Carlisle got really mad and lunged at me. I turned into a wolf and lunged at him too.

The other cullens came just in time to pinned me down. Esme got scared and curled up to a ball. Carlisle saw Esme and punched me in my face. Carlisle went over Esme slowly. I struggle to get to her but Emmet was to strong.


	6. Chapter 6

Esme's pov

The blond guy walked to me slowly. I was too afraid to move.

" Please don't hurt me." I told him scared. He came forward.

The blond hair guy : I won't hurt you. He said sweetly. Then he hold me tightly.

Esme: Who are you? And why do I feel like I know you?

Carlisle: I'm Carlisle and you do know me. Just that werewolf erase you mind, but don't worry we'll will find out how to get your memory back. The cullens girls came to Esme. Esme flinched when the other cullens came forword to her. Carlisle told the kid to back up. Carlisle scooped her up and ran back to the house. When they got there, Esme said

"Nice House".

Carlisle: It's actually your too.

Esme: What! ( Flinch when Rosaile came by Carlisle's side)

Rosalie: Yea! Don't you remember any of us.

Esme: Nope!

Carlisle took her inside and placed her on the couch and sat by her. It seems she too afraid of the others. Esme feels safe in with Carlisle than the others. The door was open.

Carlisle: Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Can you run Esme a bath so she could feel more relax. Esme was close to the door. Esme looked at Carlisle, Bella, Rosaile, and Alice. Slowly Esme picked up a small rock and threw it the other side of the room so everybody can looked at the place where they noise. Slowly Esme backed away from Carlisle and escape into the forest. She ran as fast as she can away from the strangers. She looked everywhere for the place to hide.

Meanwhile…

Carlisle: ( Looked at his children and then back to Edward. He found out that Esme was gone) Where's Esme!

Edward ran upstairs looking for Esme.

Jacob transform into wolf and ran into the forest.

Later…

Esme's Pov

As I ran thinking who are those people and why do I feel like I have a connection with them. I smelt a wolf, I look back, and I saw a wolf chasing me. I'd picked up the pace and climb up to a tree. The wolf tried to jump up here, but he can't reach it. For moment, the wolf stop trying to get up here and howl. And then, the strangers came and the wolf told them where I was. I got scared then I got down from the tree and ran fast again. I looked back and saw the strangers behind me. While I was running, I almost tripped. I saw a river, so I jumped to the other side. When I landed and saw two wolfs almost trying to bite me. I ran beside the river and still the wolves are chasing me and yet the stranger are chasing too. The blond one called Carlisle ran to the side that the wolves are chasing me. Carlisle was behind me. So I decided jump to the other side where the strangers are chasing me.


	7. Chapter 7

Esme's Pov

I decided to jump on the other side where the strangers are chasing me. I jumped a little and Carlisle jumped to but Carlisle crashed into me while we were in the air. Instead of landing on my stomach while Carlisle still holding to me, Carlisle made a turn and we crashed on his back making couple of bounces that made Carlisle let me go. We landed with a big thud. I got up and notice I hurt my leg with we landed. Carlisle slowly got up and saw me keep falling down because I hurt my leg. I turned back and saw the other strangers arrived to help Carlisle. So I quickly limped away, but I only made it a few feet away from the others. I fell down because I was hurting to bad. Carlisle came over to me. I moved a little backwards. I tried standing up but failed. I fell right back down where I started.

Carlisle : (Cupping Esme's cheek) I won't hurt you ( Said softly)

Esme : Please Just let me run! Please!

Carlisle: We'll get your memory 't worry.

Esme: Don't Worry. Of course I will be worried. I don't know any of you.

Edward: For the last time, you do know us. ( Angry) You made us chase you. What the hell do you want? Carlisle, just let her go, forget about her, she don't even know you anymore. Just let her be with that werewolf.

Carlisle : I'm not giving up on her! If Bella is like this would you give up on her!

( Yelling at Edward) ( scooping Esme up in his arms and running to the house)

Esme and the others were covered in mud.

Carlisle: I'll run Esme a bath myself.

The cullens : OK

Carlisle carried her up stairs and got the water ready for her.

Carlisle : May I ?

Esme nodded.

Carlisle striped her down and put her in the bath tub. Carlisle went to the closet to get towels. Carlisle got Esme out of the bath tub and Esme just took the towel from Carlisle's hand and wrapped the towel around her body.

Alice came scream and running in the bedroom with Jasper.

Alice: Carlisle, I have good news and bad news. The good news is Esme will get her memory back. The bad news is we don't know when is she getting her memory back and the memory is coming by piece by piece.

Alice and Jasper watched as Esme came out of the bathroom slowly with a grey long towel wrapped around her. Esme stand by the doorway between they're bed and the bathroom.

Esme: What do you mean my memory?

Alice: Maybe you should tell her Carlisle.

Carlisle : don't worry. Esme, do you remember that werewolves that attacked me and transform into a human?

Esme: yea a little why?

Carlisle: That wolf had a friend that erase your memory so you don't recognize us. Alice had a vision that you'll get your memory back.

Esme: Who's Alice?

Carlisle: Alice is her. ( pointing at Alice)


	8. Chapter 8

Esme: Then who is that guy?

Carlisle: That guy is Jasper. And I'm your husband.

Esme: Husband? That crazy I don't remember getting married.

Jasper: That because you don't remember!

Edward ran into Carlisle and Esme's bedroom.

Edward: Carlisle, Can I talk you for a moment.

Carlisle: yea sure. Alice can you watch Esme for a moment.

Alice: Sure!

Edward and Carlisle walked out of the room and into another room.

Carlisle: what do you want to talked about?

Edward: Esme have to go.

Carlisle: no I just got her back.

Edward: She don't even remember anything.

Carlisle: Alice had a vision that she will remember everything.

Edward: I just read her mind, she still don't remember you.

Carlisle: I said " She will"

Edward: Why do you still want her?

Carlisle: because she's my wife. Would you let your wife go?

Edward: No, because there nothing wrong with her. At least my wife don't forget the whole family.

Carlisle: It was Esme fault. It was that werewolf's fault.

Edward: I'm telling you what if she gets angry and attack Renesmee.

Carlisle: It will work out.

Edward: you always say that ( walking away)

Carlisle: You got that right. ( Walking back to his room)

Carlisle: I'll get some clothes for Esme.

Alice: Allow me, ( shoving Carlisle to get to the closet) I'm sorry to say this but dad you have no taste.

Carlisle: HEY!

Jasper : Sorry to say ( laughing) (See Alice giving clothes to Esme and pushing Esme to the bathroom and closing the door)

Esme came out of the closet.

Esme: I'm done ( said softly )

Jasper : Nice!

Carlisle: that was fast!

Alice: You look nice Esme!

Esme: Thanks! ( Esme walked to Carlisle)

As Bella and Renesmee walked in the room. When Renesmee first saw Esme, she ran to her.

Renesmee: Grandma! ( Running to hug her )

Esme ran behind Carlisle.

Renesmee: Grandma What's wrong? ( stopped running and stood, with sad eyes looking like about to cry)

Carlisle : Come here Renesmee ( saying softly and bending down, arms towards for her to come to her grandpa. Renesmee walked over there slowly.

Carlisle: Your grandma doesn't remember you, but she will soon. Ok?


	9. Chapter 9

Renesmee: ok! When does she know me again.

Carlisle: Maybe sometime.

Esme: Carlisle I'm thirsty.

Carlisle: ok I'll take you.

Esme and Carlisle walked out of the door.

Carlisle and Esme walked through the forest, looking around. Carlisle slowly holding Esme shake her hand causing Carlisle's hand to fall away from Esme's hand. Carlisle slightly frowned. Carlisle caught a scent that belongs to a deer.

Carlisle: Stay here.

Esme: Ok.

Carlisle took off before Esme can blink and came back with a deer in his arms. He put the deer in front of Esme just like what Alex did to Esme.

Esme: Thanks! ( Slowly sinking her teeth into the deer's neck)

Carlisle heard something behind the bushes and went to check it out while Esme was drinking. Carlisle shoved the leaves of the bushes aside and saw no one. Then he went back to Esme. When he turned back Esme pinning down a wolf. The wolf kick her and she fell backwards. Carlisle ran over to protect Esme. Carlisle hold Esme tightly and making sure no one harms her. Carlisle relized that was the same wolf that took Esme away from him.

Alex: Give her back! ( growling)

Carlisle: Never!

Alex: Fine! We could do this the hard way!

Carlisle: Fine but I'll never let you take her.

Alex lunged at Carlisle and Carlisle lunged at him and Carlisle pinned him down with all he strength. Warning him: Never touch Esme again and threw the wolf away.

The wolf ran away. Esme hurried to Carlisle side.

Esme: Thank you!

Carlisle: (smiled) Your Welcome! (scooping Esme up into his arms and beginto run towards the house. When they got to the house, Carlisle put Esme down on her feet so she can walk. Alice came outside with Jasper.

Alice: Your're back! Time for some rest. ( pulling Esme's hand and Carlisle's hand towards their bedroom. Grabbing some pajamas for Esme and shoving her to the bathroom and closing the door. Esme came out with a tank top and a short pants. Esme saw that Carlisle in his pajamas with his T-shirt and long pajamas pant ready to gets some pushed Esme to bed and Jasper pushed Carlisle to bed. Jasper shoved Carlisle next to Esme on the bed. And tucked in Carlisle and Esme in the bed with a blanket.

Carlisle: Alice, Really?!

Alice: Yep!

Jasper and Alice: Good nite don't let the bed bugs bite. ( Walking towards the door when they saw Renesmee running in Carlisle and Esme's bedroom.) Renesmee ran over to her grandma and grandpa to give them a kiss and said " Good night Grandma and Grandpa, I love you!. While shutting off the lights and the door.

Carlisle and Esme: Love you too! Carlisle hold Esme tightly while Esme snuggled into Carlisle arms. Carlisle give her a kiss on her forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

I kissed her on the forehead. She closed her eyes. I pulled the covers over us. We slowly rest in peace.

In the morning…..

Carlisle's Pov:

I opened my eyes. I saw slowly looked at my side and saw my angel Esme. I tried to get up from the bed without waking Esme up. I got up and went to my closet and got some clothes out. I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I turned on the shower. I stepped in the cold shower. I was done with showering. I dried off and put my clothes with a green t-shirt and blue jeans. I walked out of the bathroom, past Esme's and my closet, and went to the bedroom. I saw Esme was still resting. I sat beside her and gently brush her hair with my fingers. Esme begin to stirred and opened her eyes.

Esme: Hey Carlisle Good Morning!

Carlisle: Good morning! Rest Well?

Esme: yeah!

Carlisle: Let's go get you dress up.

Esme: OK! ( went to the closet and picked out a dark blue dress, and some black shoes)

After they got dressed, they went down stairs. They saw Bella, Edward, and Renesmeee.

Esme : Good Morning Edward and Renesmee. Who is your friend?

Edward: How'd you know my name, I didn't say my name?!

Esme: I always know your name when Carlisle turned me into a vampire when I jumped off a cliff, abused by Charles, and lost my baby, how I met Carlisle, my parents, my best friend Alex, everything.

Carlisle: You remembered.

Esme: Ok so I got part of my memory back.

Carlisle: Soon you'll remember everything.

Esme: ok

Carlisle grabbed two bags of animal blood out off the freezer and gave one bag to Esme.

Esme walked in the living room with a animal blood bag in her hand and Carlisle following her. Esme sat on the couch and Carlisle sat on her right. Esme opened the blood bag and started drinking. Carlisle was watching her while she drink. Then finally, Carlisle opened his and started drinking.

When they were done, Carlisle went to work and Esme was alone in her room with her children in the living room chatting. Esme was reading a book called " Returned".

Esme kept focusing on the book when she heard the children talking about Edward.

They weren't just talking about Edward, they were talking about Edward want Esme to leave the family. There was a frown on Esme face. Edward wanted Esme to leave. Then she heard Alice saying " Can you guys be quiet, she can hear you!".

Edward: Who cares about her?! ( yealling)

Renesmee: Dad! We do! So keep you voice down.

Edward: Renesmee! Don't talk to your father like that.

Renesmee: But Dad she is famill, your adoptive mother, and my grandma.

Edward go upstair to my old room and stay there. That is none of your business


	11. Chapter 11

Renesmee: No dad I want grandma to stay. You can't kick grandma out of this family. She just got back. There's a reason grandpa got her back.

Edward: Go upstairs NOW RENESMEE!

Renesmee: You can't kick her out of this family. She's my grandma.( Running up stairs)

Edward: I'll handed this! ( Running up stairs following Renesmee)

Edward: Renesmee, Look we have to kick her out of this family.

Renesmee: But why?!

Edward: She lost her memory, and she'll will hurt you when she don't know you.

Renesmee: She won't hurt me.

Edward: Yes She will, I won't let anybody hurt my family.

Renesmee: She's my grandma. Aunt Alice told me that she had a vision that she will remember. Why can't you believe her?!

Edward: What happens she's wrong. And I'll be getting her out tomorrow, End of this conversation! Good night! (kissing her daughter on the head)

Renesmee: NO! We just got her back!

Edward: Good Night! ( Shutting the door and closing the lights and hearing Renesmee cry through the door.

The next morning…

Renesmee came into Carlisle and Esme's room. Renesmee ran and jumped on there bed.

Renesmee: Good Morning Grandpa and Grandma. ( getting under the covers between Carlisle and Esme )

Esme and Carlisle: Good Morning! ( Esme kissing Renesmee's forehead)

Renesmee: Can you spend the day playing with me?

Esme: Sure!

Renesmee: Can you play with us grandpa?

Carlisle: I'm so sorry, but I can't.

Renesmee: It's ok! Grandma, can I go hunting with you?!

Esme: I don't see why not. Sure!

Carlisle: Well, I better take a shower.

Esme: Aren't you comin to hunt with us?

Carlisle: I'll get a bag from the freezer. ( going to the closet and choosing some clothes to wear. And going to the bathroom, closing the door behind him without locking it)

Esme: ok , Renesmee I going to change ok. ( going to the closet tho pick and outfit for hunting and going to the bathroom where Carlisle is)

Esme and Carlisle came out of the bathroom and saw Renesmee sitting in the bed looking at Esme and Carlisle photos.

Esme: ok Renesmee ready to go.

Renesmee: yeah!

Carlisle: Have fun! ( kissing Esme's forehead)

Esme and Renesmee: ok bye! ( Esme picked up Renesmee and ran out into the forest)

Esme spotted a deer and ask her granddaughter if she want animal blood.

Esme: Do you want blood?

Renesmee: Sure!


	12. Chapter 12

Esme saw two deers and lunged at it. Esme brought back to Renesmee.

Esme: Drink up.

Renesmee: Thanks grandma!

Esme: your welcome.

Esme and Renesmee sunk their teeth into the deer's neck and drain it under 5 minutes.

Esme picked up Renesmee and ran back home. Esme put her down on the couch.

Esme: I gonna take bath.

Renesmee: ok!

After Esme left to go to the bathroom, Renesmee turned on the TV and Edward and Jacob came in the front door.

Jacob and Edward came to Renesmee. Edward and Jacob saw tears filling her eyes and went over to her. Edward and Jacob can hear Esme up stairs coming out of the bathroom.

Edward: Who made you cry Renesmee? I'll crush them.

Jacob: It must be Esme. Let's go teach her a lesson that she will never forget to mess with Renesmee.

Edward: Yeah let's do it. ( going up stairs with Jacob to find Esme, seeing Renesmee holding his leg)

Renesmee: Please Don't make her – ( cut off by Jacob)

Jacob: Renesmee, We got to make her leave? If you stop us she will die, if you don't tell anyone that we kicked her and don't stop us, We'll let Esme live in peace. Please Renesmee! I don't want you to get hurt.

Renemee let go of her fathers leg and begin to cry again.

Upstairs…

Edward and Jacob went to Esme's and Carlisle's room. They saw Esme all dressed up and looking out of the window.

Esme: What a surprise? I didn't see you there.

Jacob went over to Esme and grabbed her by the neck and pushing her outside.

Esme: Hey! WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR?!

Edward: Sorry, But you have to leave, Carlisle cheated on you and I don't want to see you get hurt, So Leave.

Esme: You're lying.

Jacob: Are we? ( seeing a tear in Esme's cheek)

Esme: Why would he kissed me, hold me all night long, why he didn't let me go, and why would he rescue me?

Edward: because he felt sorry for you. He told me that he regret saving you and called you a dirty tramp. ( Knowing that those word would stung her badly and seeing crying)

Esme: He told you that I was a dirty tramp?

Edward: Yes, even Jacob heard it.

Jacob: Yeah, it's best if you leave this family and never come back. ( seeing Esme backing up and ran into the forest. After Esme left, Jacob high fived Edward.

Esme's Pov

Esme: Maybe I should go to the volturi and become one of them.


	13. Chapter 13

Esme's Pov:

Esme: Maybe I should be one of the volturi or kill myself again. Yea, I should.

I went to the airport and bought one ticket to the Volterra. I got on the plane avoiding all the men's glaze at me. When the plane landed, I ran fast to the castle. When I got to the castle, Jane hugged me and led me to Aro.

Aro: Ahh! Esme Cullen so nice to have you come here. Where's Carlisle?

Esme: He's not with me, He doesn't love me anymore. And I was wondering if you can kill me.

Aro: But why?

Marcus then rushed into the room when he heard Esme was there.

Marcus: Perhaps you can join us, my dear.

Aro: That is a great idea.

Esme ( looking at Aro and look at Marcus) OK! (said softly)

Aro : perfect. Jane can you lead Esme to her room please.

Esme: If I join, can I still drink animal blood?

Marcus: Of course!

Esme: Thank you!

Jane lead Esme to her bedroom.

Jane: Clothes are in the closet and it is so nice to have you join us.

Esme: Thank you for everything and it is so nice you could lead me to my room.

Jane: No problem. Well, you better get dressed because you are having dinner with the Volturi. ( closing the door)

Esme: Thank you! ( opening the closet and looking at all the dresses.)

After she was all dressed she went down to the dining room lead by Felix. Esme was wearing a red mini strapless dress with black high heels. When she got to the dining hall she saw the Volturi kings sitting there waiting for her.

Aro: Ahh, my dear you look beautiful.

Esme: Thank you ( see all the guards having a smile on their faces, Felix open the chair for her to sit) Thanks!

Felix: No problem.

Esme: Why did Carlisle leave the volturi?

Marcus: He wanted to help people.

Esme: oh.

Marcus: Why did you leave him?

Esme: Edward and Jacob told me he doesn't love me and called me a dirty tramp.

Marcus: Don't worry, you're safe here. ( taking a sip from the cup of blood)

Esme: Thanks. ( taking a sip from the cup).

Meanwhile….

Carlisle: I'm home. ( running upstairs to find his wife) Esme?

( seeing the children sitting in the couch) Hey, where's Esme?

Edward: I don't know.

Jacob: I saw her little while a go.

Carlisle: Thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day…..

Edward: Carlisle! There's mail for you.

Carlisle: Thanks ( looking at the mail and it was from Esme, opening quickly, seeing Esme's ring fell out of the envelope.

Dear Carlise,

You're wife wanted to join us. How can you cheat on your wife?

Esme been sad since she arrived here. When she first came in here, she wanted to kill herself because you cheated on her. Why did you call her a "DIRTY TRAMP", she is not a dirty tramp. Esme told me to mail her ring for her and she doesn't want to see you.

Love,

Aro

Carlisle: When did I cheated on her and when did I call my wife a " dirty tramp"? I have to get her back!

Edward: don't get her back.

Carlisle: why not?

Edward: because she cheated on you.

Carlisle: I don't care. I will forgive her for anything.

Edward: I won't let you go.

Carlisle: GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY! ( YELLING)

Edward: No!

Carlisle: Do you want to see Bella died?

Edward: Don't you dare touch her!  
Carlisle: Then get out of my way! ( picking up Esme's ring)

Edward: don't come running to me if you get hurt. If you go, you'll never be part of this family again and Esme too.

Carlisle: I DON'T CARE, I ONLY CARE FOR MY WIFE, RIGHT NOW SHE IS IN DANGER. SHE NEEDS MY HELP.

Edward let Carlisle go to his wife.

Carlisle got to the airport and bought one tickets to Volterra. He got one the plane and looked out the window. When the plane landed, Carlisle rushed to the castle. There he saw Jane.

Jane: Hello nice to see you again.

Carlisle: Cut the crap, Jane, Where is my wife?

Jane: I'm not telling you. ( giving Carlisle the pain stare)

Carlisle: STOP! ( falling to his knees and trying not to scream of pain)


	15. Chapter 15

Jane: Felix! Carry Carlisle to Aro.

Felix: As you wish. ( picking up Carlisle and went inside the castle) ( throwing Carlisle in the middle of the throne.)

Carlisle: Where is my wife? What have you done to her?

Caius: Since when did you care?

Carlisle: I always cared for her. Now tell me where she is?

Aro: So nice to see you again.

Carlisle: Cut the crap, Aro! Where is she?!

Aro: Felix, can you fetch Esme for me please!

Felix: As you wish master.

Carlisle waited for his wife. He missed her terribly. When Carlisle saw her walk in with a strapless red mini dress and black high heels. She look beautiful.

Carlisle: Esme! ( Running towards her and giving Esme a hug)

Esme: What are you doing here?! (pushing Carlisle away from her)

Carlisle: I came to take you back home. I missed you terribly.

Esme: Since when did you miss me and cared about me!

Carlisle: What do you mean? I ALWAYS CARED ABOUT YOU.

Esme: No you didn't ( walking towards Aro)

Carlisle: I did.

Esme: Then why did you cheated on me and called me a dirty tramp?!  
Carlisle: I didn't cheat on you or called you a dirty tramp. Who the hell told you that?

Aro: Esme, who told you that Carlisle cheated on you snd called you a dirty tramp?

Esme: Edward and Jacob.

Carlisle: Of course.

Aro: What? ( confused)

Esme: Huh? ( confused)

Jane: Don't try to trick us!

Carlisle: I'm not tricking you. When I rescued Esme from the wolves, and then brought her to our bedroom, Edward wanted to talk to me. Edward said " We have to get Esme out of this family because he thought she might hurt Renesmee.

Esme: That ridiculous! I'll never hurt my granddaughter!

Carlisle: He even said " If I go find you, me and you will never be a part of this family again.

Aro: So Edward kicked you two out of the family, that's crazy. You're the one who created this family.

Carlisle: But don't worry. I have to go. Can my wife and I leave now?

Aro: Of course, but it is up to Esme. Do you want to go with him Esme?

Esme: Ok ( softly, walking towards Carlisle)

Carlisle: Thank you for taking care my wife.

Aro: Anytime.

Marcus: You better treat her well.

Cauis: She is like a daughter to us.

Aro: Like a precious gym.

Carlisle: She's already a precious gym to me.

Esme: Thank you (simile)

Jane: Don't forget to visit! ( yelling)


	16. Chapter 16

Carlisle: We won't.

Felix: Take care!

Carlisle: We will. ( scooping Esme up in his arms and ran to the airport)

While Carlisle was carrying Esme while running to our house. They can see the their children in there.

Carlisle: Are you ready? ( letting Esme down and letting her walk by herself, holding her hand)

Esme: No, Carlisle, I am really sorry.

Carlisle: I still love you no matter what. Now are you ready?

Esme: Yeah! ( holding Carlisle's hand and walking to our house and opening the door)

Edward: What are you doing here? Get Out! Now! YOUR'RE NOT WELCOME HERE! Now Leave!

Carlisle: Why?! Why do you make Esme leave? You know what she means to me! Without her I could be nothing!  
Edward: She's a monster! She'll hurt my family.

Esme: Is that all I am? A monster? ( asking Edward and Carlisle and rest of the family)

Edward: Yep!

Carlisle: Edward! You're not monster,Esme! You're a beautiful creature that a not a monster.

Edward: What are you talking about? She is a monster that can harm my family.

Carlisle: She is not.

Esme: Oh my god that's what I am? ( covering her mouth with one hand and running into the forest, leaning and sitting on a tree, seeing Carlisle following her)

Carlisle: Esme, you're not a monster. I love you so much. You're a beautiful creature that I love so much. Forever and eternity.

Esme: Do you really mean that?

Carlisle: Yes! I love you. ( holding Esme tightly to him)

Esme: I love you too! ( kissing Carlisle's cheek)

Carlisle: I love you even more! ( kissing Esme's forehead)

Esme: Thank you!

Carlisle: you're welcome. Now, shall we? ( holding a head out for Esme)

Esme: yea ( giving her hand to Carlisle)

Carlisle: Ok my lovely darling. ( holding her hand walking back t the house)

Esme: ok my lovely husband.

Carlisle: Edward, You know I love my wife, but she got her memory back already, she won't harm anyone. She is your mother.

Edward: I don't care about my mother I only care about my family.

Carlisle: She took care of you. How could you?

Edward: I care for Bella, Renesmee and my family.

Esme: Really, you took Renesmee away from me. You make her cry for me. Are you happy that your daughter is sad? Renesmee always will be Carlisle's and my granddaughter.

Edward: It pains me to make her cry. It pains me even more if she gets hurt by a monster.

Carlisle: My wife is not a monster.

Edward: I love my wife and daughter. Renesmee mine, and I'm not gonna stand here and watch her get her.


	17. Chapter 17

Carlisle: Calm down, Renesmee is not gonna die or get hurt.

Edward: How can be so sure?

Carlisle: Esme loves Renesmee very much.

Just then Renesmee came into the door with a sad face looking down, when she saw Esme, she ran to her, Esme's arms were open to hug her. But sadly Edward pushed Esme down.

Esme: Hey!

Carlisle: Edward! Stop!

Edward: I told you she is gonna harm Renesmee.

Renesmee: Dad! Let her go!

Edward: Renesmee! Run!

Renesmee: No!

Esme: Get off of me!

Edward: I hate you! ( Tossing a Esme across the room, and Esme landed on the ground, struggling in pain by her side)

Carlisle: Esme! Are you ok? ( pulling Esme to his lap)

Renesmee: Grandma! ( rushing to Carlisle's side)

Edward: No! ( pulling Renesmee behind him)

Renesmee: Please don't hurt her. Please!

Edward: JACOB!

Renesmee: No!

Esme: Stop! ( Struggling to get up)

Carlisle: Edward! That's enough!

Jacob: What! ( growling at Esme)

Jacob: What are you doing here. I told you never come back. And now you're dead.

Carlisle: Stop!

Jacob: Get away from her, Carlisle!

Carlisle: No!  
Renemee: No! Don't harm them please.

Edward: Jacob! Take Renesmee to a safe place! Go!

Jacob: Ok! ( picking up struggling Renesmee and ran out to the door)

Edward: Esme, you are so dead. I gonna rip you to pieces!

Carlisle: Leave her alone!  
Edward: NO! ( lunging at Esme)

Carlisle: Stop! ( lunging at Edward)

Edward: She put my Bella in danger! ( pinning Carlisle to the ground)

Carlisle: No she didn't. ( Struggling under Edward, Groaning in pain as Edward stood up and kicked him hard)

Esme: NO! Stop! Don't kill him please! Kill me!

Carlisle: No!

Esme: Kill me! Don't kill him! Please I'm the one you want, so kill me, not him)

Carlisle: No! Don't harm her. Don't touch her! Please!

Edward: Oh you mean like this! ( kicking Carlisle at his stomach hard, and walking over to Esme, pulling her to stand up, pinning her to the wall by her neck.)

Carlisle: No!

Edward: Yes! I will spare your life, Carlisle. But I will not spare Esme's.

Carlisle: No! Don't! Please!

Esme: Carlisle! Don't! Don't harm Carlisle. I beg you! Please!

Edward: Why should I hurt Carlisle? I should hurt you!

Carlisle: NO! Don't hurt her! If you hurt her, you hurt me!

Edward: Fine! I will keep her! Don't help her, and no giving things to her. Got it! I will spare her life and yours! ( dragging Esme to the basement by pulling her hair toward the basement.)

Carlisle: Just don't kill her and harm her.

Edward: I WON'T!

Carlisle: I don't believe you! ( following Edward and Esme) stop! You're hurting her!

Edward: I don't care.

Carlisle: Well I do. So stop!  
Edward: No! Then I will kill her!

Carlisle: NO!

Edward: Then I will hurt her! Stop struggling! ( holding the struggling Esme down

Esme: you two are just like them ( breaking out of Edward's grip and running to the forest)

Edward: No! ( chasing after Esme)

Carlisle: No!

Esme: Leave me alone! ( jumping on one tree and then another)

Edward: COME BACK HERE! ( Chasing Esme)

Carlisle: No! Stop! (chasing after Esme and Edward)

Esme: No! ( going to the cave as a hiding place)

Edward: Where did she go?! ( looking around where Esme is hiding, and then found her)

Carlisle: Where are you? (looking around for Esme and Edward)

Edward: You thought you can escape me! ( tossing Esme around in the cave)

Esme: You are just like him ( yelping at pain as she crashed into the wall of the cave)

Edward: like who? (Picking up Esme to her feet)

Carlisle: Don't hurt her! (finding Edward holding Esme in the cave)

Esme: Charles! ( Sobbing and yelping)

Edward: I am not a monster! ( throwing Esme against the wall)

Esme: Please! Just let me go. (yelping and sobbing)

Carlisle: Edward! You're hurting her!

Alex: Let her go! ( tackling Carlisle and Edward on the ground, scooping up Esme and running out)

Carlisle: No! ( running after Alex)

Alex: Are you ok! ( whispers in Esme's Esme)

Esme: NO! PUT ME DOWN NOW! ( hitting Alex)

Alex: I can't! I will never ever see you hurt again! I will protect you! I love you!  
Esme: No! Why did they do this to me! ( crying)

Alex: Hey! Listen to me ok! I won't let them harm you ever again. OK? ( putting Esme on the ground and titing her head up.)

Carlisle: No! Esme don't. you know I always love you!  
Alex: you don't love her, you didn't even tried to tackle Edward on the ground when got pushed against the wall.

Carlisle: Because I'm afraid that he will kill her. All I wanted to do is have her back as my wife and I will protect, love her no matter what!


	18. Chapter 18

Carlisle: I still loved her no matter what!

Alex: Yeah right! Like you loved her. I remember that you hurt her by not spending anytime with her. Why don't you go back your little hospital and leave Esme and I alone!

Esme: What! ( staring at Alex and Carlisle, with watery eyes.)

Carlisle: NO! I've been looking for her everywhere! I couldn't stop looking for her!

Esme: You loved me because I have a pretty face. ( yelling at Carlisle)

Carlisle: No! That not what I mean!

Esme: Well How do you like my face know! ( grabbing a little rock that is sharp, and slicing it on her face, making her bleed)

Carlisle: No! ( Running forword, but Edward tackled him down to the ground)

Edward: NO! Let it go!

Carlisle: No! Let me up! Edward! ( struggling to break free from Edward's grip)

Alex: Esme! Don't hurt yourself! ( tackling Esme down, taking the rock from her hand)

Edward: You son of a bitch! My father took you in to our family, and now you breaking his heart! He even begged me not to kill you! He loved you! He saved you!( standing up, and yelling at Esme)

Alex: Love? Your father only married her because of her face! I love her for who she is! I won't even let anybody hurt her! ( standing in front of Esme, yelling at Edward)

Carlisle: Edward! Stop!

Edward: You don't even know what love is!

Carlisle: Edward! She know what live is! She know I have loved her for a thousand years!

Esme: I guess I never know what love is. ( walking away)

Carlisle: Esme! Wait! There is a reason I saved you! Not because your beautiful face, but your heart! ( walking towards Esme, hearing a growl from Alex.)

Alex: ( standing in front of Esme, facing Carlisle) stay away! Esme belongs to me!

Carlisle: She belongs where ever she wants! ( standing up for himself)

Alex: Esme! Go to my cottage!

Esme: No!

Alex: I want you safe and sound!

Carlisle: I won't hurt Esme! Why do you think I'll hurt Esme!

Alex: You're not going to hurt Esme, but your son is!

Carlisle: I'll stop him, just give me back my Esme back!

Alex: No way! I am not loosing her again! ( hissing)

Esme: Stop! You two are just like Jacob and Edward fighting over Bella! From now on I won't be living with you two! ( flinch when she heard Edward growl at her)

Carlisle: I don't want you to be alone!  
Alex: I need to keep you safe!

Carlisle: It is not your job to keep her safe, It's mine!

Edward: Oh Great! Look what you did! Esme! They are fighting over you! This is all your fault. After this I'll kill you!

Carlisle: Shut up! Edward!

Alex: You don't even know how to protect her.

Carlisle: Yes I do!

Esme: Stop! I wish that I haven't been born!

Edward: As you wish! ( lunging at Esme and tackling her down, and quickly lifting up her head and biting her neck. Esme screaming in pain. Sucking half of her blood)

Carlisle: No! Stop! ( tackling Edward to the ground)

Alex: OMG! Look what your son did! I'll kill you! ( racing to Esme, Carlisle got there first)

Carlisle; What have I done? ( holding Esme tightly)

Edward: I'm sorry Carlisle, but she has to go!

Carlisle: No she doesn't! How could you!

Edward: It's best IF Alex takes her! And don't worry she will be a hybrid like my daughter.

Alex: Get out of here! Now! You two done enough damage!

Carlisle: I'll always love you! Esme! ( walking towards Esme in Alex's lap struggling in pain, and before Carlisle's lips touch Esme's forehead, Alex pushed him away)

Alex: ( growling) Stay away!

Carlisle: I will always love her! ( turn away and leaving)

Edward: We got out of our lives! Maybe you should come to the bar with me tonight! Your really should find a another mate in your life!


	19. Chapter 19

Carlisle: Shut up! Edward!

Edward: I hated her anyway!

Carlisle: I love her anyway! And I'm getting her back and no one can stop me!

Edward: That's why you are always wrong! I have to get her away because I know she'll hurt Nessie, and you!

Carlisle: Your wrong! She'll hurt nobody!

Edward: Oh! Really! You remember she got in a fight with the wolf the first time!

FLASHBACK:

Esme: Come on! Carlisle! ( running in the forest, shouting for Carlisle)

Carlisle: Slow down! My love! ( chasing after Esme)

Esme: Come on! ( Jumping over the river)

Carlisle: Esme! Nooo! ( jumping over the river to find his wife)

Esme: Carlisle! Chill down! I'm fine! ( coming out from the trees and standing in front of Carlisle)

Carlisle: We got to get off this area! ( pulling Esme by her arm)

Esme: What's wrong with this area! ( standing next to Carlisle a little closer while hearing a growl in the forest)

Carlisle: We have to go! Now! ( grabbing Esme arm and running, then stop when they heard a growl right in front of them)

Esme: Stay away! ( standing in front of Carlisle)

Carlisle: Leave us alone! ( pushing Esme behind him)

The Brown Wolf: Vampires!

Carlisle: Leave us alone!

The black wolf: You come in our land, you die! ( lunging at Esme)

Carlisle: NOO! ( tackling the wolf that was lunging at Esme)

Esme: Carlisle! ( helping Carlisle fight the wolf and screaming when the wolf tackled her down to the ground).

Carlisle kicked off the wolf that pinned him and threw the wolf the other direction that was tackling his wife, scooping his wife up ran fast as he can to their home. When they got home, Carlisle hugged his wife tightly.

Carlisle: Don't ever do that again! I'm glad your safe! (kissing Esme's nose while she nodded).

Esme: Thank you!

Carlisle: Anything for you!

FLASHOFF

Meanwhile….

Alex: Are you hungry? I could get you something to eat.

Esme: No. I'm not hungry. ( sitting on the couch and looking at the ground)

Alex: What's wrong? ( sitting beside her)

Esme: Why?

Alex: Why what?

Esme: Why do you want me? They don't even love me anymore.

Alex: I love you! I'll protect you no matter what.

Esme: Thanks!

Alex: Welcome. Come on! You need to hunt!

Esme: Fine!  
Alex: Alright what do you want eat? A deer?, A beer?

Esme: Deer is my favorite! ( walking slowly)

Alex: Deer it is! Stay here! I'll be right back! ( turning into a wolf and chasing a deer, bring the deer back to Esme).

Esme: Thanks! ( Draining the deer)

Alex: Anytime! ( picking up the deer after Esme was finish and hid it somewhere safe)


	20. Chapter 20

Alex's Pov

Tomorrow was the day, we move. Three weeks ago, Esme was sad. She wanted Carlisle but I wouldn't let her .It was too dangerous. The cullen family attacking her. I couldn't lose her. But now she was happy like she has forgotten about Carlisle again. She help me pack up my stuff and went shopping. Now She is hybrid. She can eat with me and live forever. I took care of her now. Still I can give her anything.

Esme: Can you catch me a deer?

Alex: Anything for you. While I'm gone, can you pack up for tomorrow.

Esme: Sure

Alex: That my girl. ( hugging Esme before he left for Esme's deer)

Meanwhile…

Carlisle's Pov

Edward dragged me the bar.

Carlisle: I want to go home.

Edward: No you're gonna stay until you bring home a girl.

Carlisle: Esme is the only girl for me. ( finding a seat)

Edward: Check out those chicks! ( pointing at those chicks that are staring at Carlisle)

Carlisle: Well Sent them to hell.

Edward: Ok! They are coming over here right now.

Chicks 1: Hi! I am Lucy!

Chicks 2: And I am Haley!

Edward: Hi! I am Edward and this a my adoptive father Carlisle and he is single.

Chicks 1: Really?! I want to date him.

Chicks 2 : No! I do!

Edward: Ladies! Ladies! There is plenty of Carlisle for everyone!

Alex's pov

I came back from the forest, caring a deer for Esme.

Alex: Esme! I'm back! ( putting the deer in the living room)

Esme: I missed you!( kissing Alex on the cheek )

Alex: I missed you too! And I brought your dinner. ( kissing Esme and holding her tight)

Esme: Thanks! It looks tasty!

Alex: Well eat up. How do like to go to the bar after dinner?

Esme: Sounds good. ( draining the deer under five minutes) I'm gonna get ready.

Alex: Me too ( following Esme to their closet).

Later…. Esme ands Alex arrived at the bar.

Carlisle lit up when he saw Esme. Edward looked at Esme and he was angry.

Edward: Carlisle! (said sharply)

Carlisle: WHAT! ( sounded angry)

Edward: Stop staring at that bitch!


	21. Chapter 21

Carlisle's pov

Edward: Stop staring at that bitch!

Carlisle: She is not a bitch, your wife is!

Edward: How dare you!

Carlisle: How dare I? How dare you take the one I love away from me!

Edward: Hey girls! Carlisle wants you to come home with him!  
Haley and Lucy: yea!( jumping up and down)

Carlisle: Esme! ( tapping on Esme's shoulder)

Esme: Carlisle! ( jumping in Carlisle's arms)

Alex: What are you doing here? ( growling).

Esme: Carlisle! I missed you so much! ( jumping in Carlisle's arms).

Alex: Stay away from him Esme! ( pulling Esme behind him)

Edward: What are you doing here? ( growling)

Alex: Celebrating!

Carlisle: Celebrating what?

Esme: We're moving! This is the last time you ever see me again.( sadly)

Carlisle: What?!

Edward: Well get going then!

Carlisle: You're taking her away from me! ( growling at Alex)

Alex: Yeah! We're going back to Ohio! Ah! Memories!

Carlisle: Don't leave me! Esme! ( beggin on his knees)

Esme: I don't want to!

Alex: Let's go! Esme!( pulling on Esme's arm to the door)

Esme: No! ( whimpering)

Edward: Go and never come back!

Esme: Alex! No!

Carlisle: Let her go! (tackling Alex down to the ground)

Alex: Get off of me!

Carlisle: No one touches, harm, force, abuse, or take away my mate! (growls, warning and pinning him down.

Edward: Carlisle! Stop! Everybody is staring!

Carlisle: I don't care. ( still pinning Alex down)

Esme: Carlisle!

Carlisle acted like he didn't hear anybody!

Alex: Listen Carlisle! You think Esme will stay with you if you really kill me! Haha! Esme will leave with me!

Carlisle: Shut up! ( afraid of losing Esme)

Alex: What's the matter?! Afraid of losing!? Because I will always win!

Esme: Carlisle! ( her hands in her hair, don't know what to do)

Just then the Cullen kids came in the bar, the girls ran to Esme and the boys raced to Carlisle, and pulled their adoptive father off of Alex.

The Cullen girls: Esme!

Bella: Are you alright?

Rosalie: I missed you so much!

Reneesme: Grandma! Come back to us! ( crying and holding on her leg)

Alice: Please come back to us!

Meanwhile Carlisle tried to kill Alex, the cullen boys restrained him.

Emmet: Carlisle! Stop! Jasper!

Jasper nodded and sent him a calm wave. Carlisle's breath slowed down.

Jasper went to him and whispered " Esme wouldn't want this!" Then Carlisle looked up to Esme. Esme was staring at him with wide eyes, and with each two girl holding her both arms. She looked like she want to run away. Carlisle's face softened and looked away, there were a silence in the bar. Esme quickly slided out of the cullen girl's hands and helped Alex up. Once Alex got up, he whispered something in her ear, then they went out the bar. Before they can leave the bar, Carlisle saw a tear coming out of Esme's eyes. Carlisle followed them, and so did the cullens. By the time, they were out of the bar, Alex was a wolf, standing next too hybrid crying Esme.

Carlisle: Sorry. ( whispering)

Alex: Esme! Let's Go! ( growling)

Carlisle: Please! Come back to me! (sobbing)

Esme crying made Carlisle's heart break.

Esme ran to Carlisle, but only got shoved back Edward.

Carlisle: Edward! No!

Alex jump in the ground when he is wolf form, he turned into human and caught Esme in the air. Once Alex caught her, he carried Esme and ran into the forest.

Esme: Put me down!

Carlisle and the cullens chased them. Carlisle finally caught up them.

Carlisle: Let her go! ( tackling Alex down)

Esme got out of Alex's arms and ran to Carlisle's. Once Carlisle got her in his arms, he lift her up and ran to his house, Alex chased them. Carlisle ran jump over the river with his kids and into the house. Alex growled and howled that he couldn't jump over the river, it's was the treaty!

Inside the Cullen home…

Carlisle ran into the house Esme in his arms into the living room where his kids sat waiting for they're parents to come in. In the living room, Rosalie stand, holding a blanket for Esme. She knew that when they get in the living, Esme would be freezing in this weather. Once the ran into the living room, Rosalie wrapped the blanket around her mother while she was in his arms. Carlisle set his wife next to Renesmee on the couch.

Esme: Thanks Rosalie!

Rosalie: Your welcome! Renesmee is glad to have you back.

Renesmee: yep! I missed you!

Esme: Aww! I missed you too. ( hugging her granddaughter)

Emmet: How does it feel being half human. (joking)

Rosalie punched Emmet in the arm when Emmet joked Esme.

Esme: (laughed) I gotta say I feel weak, but it kinda feels good to be human again.

Everyone laughed.

Alice and Jasper came out of the kitchen, carrying a cup of hot water, handing the cup to Esme. Thanks


End file.
